Sing-Along Songbook
Sing-Along Songbook is a book series featuring Disney characters. It was published by Disneyland Records. Each came with an accompanying cassette tape. 1 Children's Favorites 1987 d sas 1.jpg d sas 1 b.jpg d sas 1 c.jpg d sas 1 d.jpg d sas 1 e.jpg d sas 1 f.jpg d sas 1 g.jpg d sas 1 h.jpg d sas 1 i.jpg Songs: * If You're Happy and You Know It * This Old Man (Knick Knack Paddy Whack) * She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain * I've Been Working on the Railroad * Activity Medley: ** Itsy Bitsy Spider ** Ring Around the Rosy ** One, Two, Buckle My Shoe * Hush, Little Baby * The Mail Must Go Through * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * Alouette * Oh, Susanna! * Billy Boy * The Green Grass Grew All Around * Home on the Range * A Bicycle Built for Two (Daisy, Daisy) * Mary Had a Little Lamb * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * Friends Lullaby * Blue-Tail Fly (Jimmy Crack Corn) 2 Children's Favorites 1987 d sas 2.jpg d sas 2 b.jpg d sas 2 c.jpg d sas 2 d.jpg d sas 2 e.jpg d sas 2 f.jpg d sas 2 g.jpg d sas 2 h.jpg Songs: * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Nursery Rhyme Medley: ** Baa, Baa, Black Sheep ** Sing a Song of Sixpence ** Old King Cole * In the Good Old Summertime * Waltzing Matilda * I'm a Policeman * Three Blind Mice * Loch Lomond * A-Hunting We Will Go * Pop! Goes the Weasel * Animal Fair * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * Grandfather's Clock * It Ain't Gonna Rain No More * Why Do They Make Things Like They Do? * Down in the Valley * Dixie * Michael, Row the Boat Ashore * Goodnight, Ladies 3 Children's Favorites 1987 d sas 3.jpg d sas 3 b.jpg d sas 3 c.jpg d sas 3 d.jpg Songs: * The Farmer in the Dell * Yankee Doodle * On Top of Old Smokey * Shoo Fly, Don't Bother Me * Alphabet Song * Sailing Medley: ** Blow the Man Down ** My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean ** Sailing, Sailing ** Up She Rises * Clementine * The Sidewalks of New York (East Side, West Side) * Camptown Races * Here We Go Loopty-Loo * Red River Valley * Shortnin' Bread * Ten Little Indians * John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * Thumbelina * The Bear Went Over the Mountain * Old Blue * With Apologies to Mother Goose 4 Children's Favorites 1987 d sas 87c.jpg d sas 87c b.jpg d sas 87c c.jpg d sas 87c d.jpg d sas 87c e.jpg d sas 87c f.jpg d sas 87c g.jpg d sas 87c h.jpg d sas 87c i.jpg d sas 87c j.jpg d sas 87c k.jpg d sas 87c l.jpg Songs: * Sweet Betsy from Pike * There Was an Old Lady * Swanee River (Old Folks at Home) * Did You Ever See a Lassie? * Western Medley: ** The Yellow Rose of Texas ** Buffalo Gals * Carrot Stew * London Bridge * Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush * Skip to My Lou * Frère Jacques * The Dump Truck Song * Bingo * Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? * Polly Wolly Doodle * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star * Over the River and Through the Woods * Just for You * When the Saints Go Marching In 5 Holiday Favorites 1987 d sas 5.jpg d sas 5 b.jpg d sas 5 c.jpg d sas 5 d.jpg Songs: * Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Joy to the World * Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas * Sleigh Ride * Away in a Manger * Jingle Bells * Santa Claus Is Coming to Town * Little Drummer Boy * The Twelve Days of Christmas * O Christmas Tree * We Wish You a Merry Christmas 6 Holiday Favorites 1987 d sas 1987.jpg d sas 1987 b.jpg d sas 1987 c.jpg d sas 1987 d.jpg d sas 1987 e.jpg Songs: * Frosty the Snow Man * Good King Wenceslas * The First Noel * Jolly Old Saint Nicholas * Silver Bells * Deck the Halls * Winter Wonderland * Silent Night * Here We Come A-Caroling * I Wish It Could Be Christmas All Year Long * From All of Us to All of You 7 Best of Disney 1988 d sas 88b.jpg d sas 88b b.jpg d sas 88b c.jpg d sas 88b d.jpg d sas 88b e.jpg d sas 88b package.jpg Songs: * Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah * Whistle While You Work * I Wan'na Be Like You * Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo * It's Not Easy * Casey Jr. * The Bare Necessities * Heigh-Ho * Once upon a Dream * Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? * Oo-De-Lally * Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat * It's a Small World 8 Best of Disney 1988 d sas 1988.jpg d sas 1988 c.jpg d sas 1988 d.jpg d sas 1988 e.jpg d sas 1988 f.jpg d sas 1988 g.jpg d sas 1988 h.jpg Songs: * When You Wish upon a Star * A Spoonful of Sugar * Little April Shower * The Siamese Cat Song * Someone's Waiting for You * Mickey Mouse Club March * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious * I've Got No Strings * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! * Lavender Blue * The Unbirthday Song 1995 d sas 95.jpg d sas 95t.jpg 1997 d sas 97.jpg Category:Books Category:Donald Duck Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Category:McDucklopedia